


hate = love

by Moonlightrm



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightrm/pseuds/Moonlightrm
Summary: attempted and failed crack hehe
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	hate = love

aksjdnfdnjskalskdjnfdsasdf idk how to delete do i just do this

**Author's Note:**

> attempted and failed crack hehe


End file.
